Yea for New Years
by Dragons and Foxes
Summary: Sequel to Bells and Pine Trees. An AkuRoku story. Axel wants Roxas and plans to have him on New Year, no matter what. Rated for possible mature scenes.
1. The Day Before: Morning

Disclamier: I do not own any of the character in this story. Rated for later content and for a dirty thought by Axel

The Day Before: Morning

"Axel, that doesn't go there," Roxas whined. "Yes it does. Stop beging so whiney about it," replied the red-haired pyro. "OK, but if Vexen blows a gasket, I'm not going to stop him."

At the moment, Axel was messing around with some of the more delicate things in Vexen's lab. Roxas was just standing there, trying to reason with the trouble making man, but Axel wasn't listening. He just has to do things his way.

Roxas's POV

"I swear he loves getting into trouble," I thought as Axel grabbed some test tubes. "Sigh, I wish he would just make out with me...Wait. What am I thinking? I need to stop hanging around Marluxia. He's a bad influence, not that Axel's any better."

Just then, I thought I heard...

"Footsteps. Axel, we better leave, like, now," I said in a panic.

"Alright, I'm going," said Axel as he opened a portal. I quickly followed him though the portal just as Vexen came walking in.

"Axel!" --(that's Vexen's wonderful voice, if ya didn't know that)

Axel's POV

As me and Roxy escaped though the portal, I was imagining how Vexen's face must of looked when he walked into the lab. I know he would blame me. He always does. I mean, I always mess up his stuff. It's quite fun actually.

"Axel, you do realize that Vexen going to be...," Roxas started to say, but I interrupted him. "I know, I know. But he had it coming."

"What happened this time?" whined Roxy-babe.

Now, not many Nobodies knew this, but Vexen loves to eat sugary sweets, and lots of it. He also never shares any of it either, which may be one of the reason why I like to bother him. He never in the mood to share, grumpy old man. The only person he ever gives candy to was Demyx, the most clumiest guy in the organization.

"Ah, it was Demyx?" I said. Nothing against the dude, but he acts ways too young. How old was Demyx, anyways? 20? 21? Oh well, it doesn't matter. Demyx just hanged around Vexen too much some times.

"Now, how is Demyx responsible for that?"

Roxas's POV

Sure, blame Demyx for everything. As I waited for an answer, Axel just looked at me.

"Well?" I question.

"I'll let you know as soon as I think of it," Axel said.

"Ugh! Axel, you are so impossible," I groaned.

Impossible, but oh so hot. I wish that you could just...Whoa, whoa. I'm thinking like Marly, again. Honstly, Axel's just my friend, right. Oh, I hate being a teenager with raging horomones.

Axel's POV

Roxy's been quiet for awhile. I wonder what he's thinking about.

"You-hoo, Roxy," I said, "You there."

"Huh, wha?" I heard him say.

"You spaced out again."

"Sorry, Axel," said my precious Roxy with a blush.

I really like this kid so much, but I'm worried how he may feel about me if I told him. Doesn't stop me from teasing him a bit.

"It's alright, babe," I said. He always thinks I'm joking with him.

"Don't call me 'babe'," He blushed, how cute. I just wanted to, well, I wanted to do a lot of things to him, and I mean, DO a lot of THINGS to him. I wanted to hear moan my name. I wanted to see him under me as we make love to each other. Dear God, I just wanted him so badly. One of these days, I'm going to show him how badly.

Roxas's POV

I always loved it when Axel called me babe, but I just want him to mean it. I looked over at the wall to see a calender staring back at me. I saw today's date was circled.

"Hey Axel."

"Yes, Roxy-babe," Axel said.

"Why does that calender have today's date circled?"

Axel's POV

Calender? I looked over and saw what Roxy was talking about. The day circled was New Years Eve.

"Aw, it's New Year Eve, Roxy. Don't tell me you didn't know," I said with a laugh.

Roxas just looked at me with the cutest little pout.

"Not funny, Axel. You know I don't remember my past," said the pouty boy.

That look caused me to laugh even more. I knew what I was going to do tonight, and that was to get Roxas to be mine. One way or another.

-end chapter-

Please Review


	2. The Day Before: Afternoon

Disclamier: This chapter is completely in Axel's Point of view.

The Day Before: Afternoon

"What's so special about this 'New Years Eve', Axel."

"You'll see, Roxy, you'll see."

I spent most of my morning taking a lashing from Vexen, again. The remaining time I have left, I started my plot to bed Roxas. Hint: It may involve alcohol. Lots of it.

"Axel," whined Roxas, "I wanna know, now."

"What's going on here?" said a bored voice.

Oh great, it's the emo boy again.

"Oh, Zexion, shouldn't you be trying to screw Demyx right now."

"Axel, was that you lame attempt at a joke," said the bookworm of a Nobody.

"No, this is my lame attempt at a joke. Demyx is so innocent, if you said you wanted to screw him, he properly think you were going to put screws in him."

"Yeah, you're right. That was lame," Zexion said without showing any emotion in his voice.

"Zexion, what's so special about New Years Eve," whined Roxas again, "Axel won't tell me."

"It's the day before the new year," replied Zexion, "Bascially, it's the last day of this year. Usually, people tend to celebrate the ending of the year with a big party of sorts. Then they watch a 'ball' drop. It's some sort of tradition for them. Most people use this day as an excuse to get drunk off their behind. I, however, prefer a good book rather than hard liquor."

Wow, long-winded description.

"Hey, Zexy," I said

"Don't you dare call me that," spat Zexion.

"Oh, yeah. Only your pet can call you that," I sneered. His pet, of course, being Demyx.

"Grr," growled the slate-haired emo.

"Oh, I better be careful before I get bitten," I said, " Anyways, is Xemnas having some sort of party tonight?"

"Unfortunely, yes," said Zexion. I knew he would hates parties, and I also know Demyx will, somehow, drag the emo out of hiding to join the 'fun.'

"Great," I said, excited. Also knowing Luxord, the drinks at the party will most likey be laced with his choice of alcohol. Gotta love that drunken gambler. He make parties fun. I started to walk off when I heard...

"Oh, yea. Roxas, if I was you, I would be careful about what I drink. Luxord has a habit of spiking the drinks with rum or some other alcholic drink," told Zexion.

Thanks for ruining my plan, Zexion.

"Ok, thanks," said Roxas before walking over to me.

"So, Axel," said Roxy, "Should we go to this party?"

"I would," I said, "I tend to watch everyone else get drunk and do something stupid."

Ah, blackmail. How much I love thee. Not more than Roxas, but still.

"I guess, than, I'll see you later," said the blushing keyblader.

As Roxas was walking away, I was staring at his rear end. My, it was so perfect. I resisted the urge to jump him and just screw him right there in the hall. Oh well, I still need to work on my plan since Zexion ruined it. Now than, how do I get Roxas?

-end chapter-

please review


	3. The Day Before: Night Time Party

Disclamier: This is my first time writing a sex scene so be gentle with the flames.

The Day Before: Night Time Party

Roxas's POV

Ok, so how should I say this. To be frank, I was nervous. I really wanted Axel to like me, but what if it ruins our friendship. I really hope he'll accept me.

Normal POV

Poor Roxas was spazzing out. He really wanted to be with Axel, like, now. he just didn't know how. Right now, Roxas was looking through his closet, trying to find something to wear

Later on at the Party

Axel's POV

I was sitting down, watching everyone. Apparently, Demyx did want I thought he would do. Demyx had dragged Zexion out of his emo room and down to the party. I already see that Luxord has spiked the punch by the way that Saix and Xemnas was cuddling up to each other. The way I see it, they are going to end it in the bedroom with Saix on top. Yeah, I said it and I don't care if you don't care. I wonder where Roxy is.

Roxas's POV

I finally found something to wear and I started my way down the hall. When I got to the party, I saw Saix kissing the Superior in a very intimate way. That was a little scary. Oh, there's Axel. He just sitting down on the couch.

Axel's POV

Oh, I see my Roxy. Looks like he got the shock of his life. Seeing Saix kissing the Superior will do that do ya. I see he trying to make it over here. Soon, I'll have Roxas all to myself.

"Hey," said Roxas.

"Yo, Roxas," I said, "I see you saw Saix and Mansex over there. Kinda creepy."

"In a way, yeah," said Roxy.

As the night passed, we see more people get drunk. Demyx never ventured near the punch; Zexion properly warned him. I looked around and saw Marluxia and Vexen. They both were smashed, and they were making out. Vexen's not going to be happy when he wakes up tomorrow, that's for sure. I saw Xigbar making out with Xaldin. Oh boy, that one was funny. Demyx saw them, too. That boy nearly had a seizure, so Zexion took him back to his room. It was at this time I decided to make my move.

Roxas's POV

This whole party makes me nervous. Poor Demyx nearly went into shock when he saw Xigbar and Xaldin. Is Axel closer than he was before? I looked up for a brief second and before I knew it, he was kissing me. That surprised me, a bit. I kind liked it, so I let him continued til his hands got a little too close to my private parts. I did the only thing I could think of. I ended up slapping him.

"Pervert," I said before getting up.

Axel's POV

I thought everything was going good until Roxas slapped me. That hurted a bit. Apparently, he doesn't appreciate me getting a little more than friendly, does he. Great, there goes my well-thought out plan. I looked around for my Roxy, but he disappeared. Now, where did he go?

Roxas's POV

I had to think a bit. I mean, Axel just kissed me, he kissed me. Does that mean he likes me? No, loves me? Though, I didn't like the fact he was trying to feel me up. I grabbed some punch and, without thinking, drank it. I felt funny, something about the punch. Shoot, it was spiked, I forgot. I went over the the other couch, apparently abandon by Saix and Xemnas. Where did they go, anyways? I sat down for a bit before I laid down on the couch. I needed to rest a bit.

Axel's POV

I looked around for a bit untill I found Roxas, resting, on another couch. He looks so cute just lying there. I went over there and shook him a bit.

"Roxas, you okay?"

"Uhnn, I feel dizzy," he mumbled.

"You drank the punch, didn't ya," I laughed a bit.

"Mhh-uhh," he mumbled.

I decided to push my luck again. I pick up my precious Roxy and took him to my room.

"Where are we going, Axel?" said Roxas in his stupor.

"My room, dear Roxas," I replied, "We are going to have some fun."

"I like having fun, especially with you," said my drunken beauty.

We finally gotten to my room. I laid him on my bed, than I crawled on top of him. he was blushing a lot, now. I wonder if he knows what I'm actually going to do to him.

Roxas's POV

Axel's hoving over me. What is he up to? Heh, I'm dreaming again, aren't I? Just one of those dreams. Oh, my, he's getting closer.

Axel's POV

I slowly closed the gap between our faces. I pressed our lips together once more. While we were kissing, I started to remove some of his clothing. He's much more compliant when he's drunk. I had to stop kissing him so I could remove that shirt of his. I stared at his bare chest. "Axel," moan Roxas. I noticed a slight bump in his pants. So, he's apparently turned on by this. Might as well take this as a invitation or I may not get another chance. I started to kiss him more forcefully now. I also grinded my hips into his. "Ahh, Axel," moan Roxas. I took that opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth. He tasted so sweet. During that time, I removed my clothes and his pants and boxers. Both of us were completely naked. I took a glance at Roxas's wonderful body. "Axel," said Roxas lustfully, "please, I need you." I basically obeyed the order given and forced myself into him. "Ahh," Roxas moan loudly, "It hurts, Axel." "Don't worry, Roxy," I comfort him, "It always hurts a little. It will get better." I moved in and out of his small body, hearing him scream my name. I could feel myself coming, so I grabbed Roxas's member and started to stroke it. "A-Axel," Roxas said as he came into my hand. I came shortly after. I looked down at Roxas. He was panting slighty. "Axel," said Roxas, "I love you." I couldn't believe my ears. "I love you, too," I replied. Roxas smiled as he nodded off to sleep. I pulled myself out of him and laid down. I reached over and pulled him in close to me. I finally started to close my eyes and drift to sleep.

-end chapter-

Please review. I really would like to know how I did.


	4. The Day of: Jan 1st

The Day of: Jan 1st

Roxas's POV

I woke up feeling rather crappy. I'm never drinking punch...again. I tried to move, but couldn't for two reasons. One: my butt hurt and two: a naked Axel was holding me. Wait, why was he naked and for that matter why was I? I thought for a bit until I remember last night. I wasn't drunk enough to be completely out of it. Me and Axel just had sex. I can't believe it. I t was like one of my dreams, but for real. I felt Axel moving a bit. I guess he's waking up.

Axel's Pov

I was having a nice dream about me and my Roxy, but I started to wake up. I streched a bit and noticed there was another body next to me. Oh, yeah, I almost forgot last night. Ohh, I hope he doesn't hate me now.

"Hey, Roxy, how are you feeling?" I went.

"Well, I feel like crap and my butt hurts a bit, but I guess I'm ok," he said while blushing, "Hmm, Axel."

"Yes, Roxy."

"Did we have sex last night."

"Y-yeah." Oh man, he's gonna hate me for sure.

"..." He said nothing. He brought his hands up to my face. I flinched, thinking he was going to slap me, but, instead, I felt his lips upon my own. I opened my eyes. My Roxy was kissing me. He finally did stop and he smiled again. God, I love his smile.

"So, I guess we're a couple now," said the blushing Roxas.

I smiled widely. "Yep, babe, we are."

*click*

A camera flash. I looked up quickly and saw Zexion just standing there with the offending camera.

"Zexion, what are you doing?" yelped Roxas.

"Just taking a picture. This photo will be lovely next to the one with Larxene and Luxord," said the cursed schemer.

"Zexion," I growed, than I realized something. "Wait, did you say Larxene and Luxord. What the heck happened?"

"That's for me to know, but I can give you a hint," said the schemer, "It has something to do with a panty raid and Larxene being completely smashed. All I can say is, Luxord may not be able to see us for a few days."

"I'm afraid to ask."

"That would be a good ideal, for your own saftety."

Zexion turns to leave, but I stopped him. "What happened between you and Demyx last night?" I said tauntly.

"Axel, whatever you're preverse mind is thinking, it did not happened. I mearly took Demyx back to his own room. Poor fool."

Zexion turned to leave once again, but stop himself. "Oh yeah, Happy New Year." And he left without a another word.

"Ok, memo to self. Get Zexion back for taking a picture of us."

"Axel, shut up and hold me."

And we stay there holding each other till it was time for lunch.

-end-

Please review.


	5. Author's Notice

**Author's Notice**

I have been on a unofficial break from all my stories due to the fact that I was either lazy, tired, had a lot of things on my hand, or was suffering from lack of creativity. When I resume my story writing is uncertain to me. Please be patient while I'm away. Thank you and good day.

* * *

P.S. I may or may not be doing an update to some of my current stories. By update, I mean fixing them. I will be trying to correct my grammar and spelling errors or whatever words at fault. Please take note that some errors may be on purpose and are meant for the storyline. The stories I may be updating are:

Praise and Thanks  
Bells and Pine Trees  
A Day to Love  
Silly Superstitions

* * *

Also I may rewrite 11years. I find that as time passes by, the more and more I dislike it. I will try more or less to make better so that it doesn't seemed rushed and that the storyline is more likable. And please, if there's a error in any of my stories and you want it corrected, tell me at once. I do like it when people tell me about my errors in a nice and mannerly like conduct. Don't be rude when telling me about my errors or else I'll ignore you. Thank you for reading and good day to all.


End file.
